


Sweet Treat

by Redlair



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bbangnyu appearance, Chanhee is the sidekick/matchmaker, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hyunjae is a playboy bunny, I Tried, I don't know, Is this cliche, Juyeon is a wolf, M/M, No Angst, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Sweet/Hot, halloween party, they have lots of stamina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlair/pseuds/Redlair
Summary: What can you expect for Hyunjae when he goes to a Halloween party in a bunny suit (fancily clad) to only meet a hot, predator wolf in the kitchen? To obviously become devoured.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 133





	Sweet Treat

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Let’s just pretend that I don’t have a pattern of constantly having Hyunjae in costumes (in my fics) because it’s most likely a coincidence? Also, Happy Halloween and not @ me for having some kind of 0.0 moment when Juyeon was able to wrap pretty much his entire hand around Hyunjae's ankle!
> 
> Also, I've finally had the time to edit this so sorry for all the spelling errors!

It was going to be a halloween party, and like every other year that Hyunjae’s gone to one, there was always going to be some kind of dress-code. He had honestly preferred it if he could just go into one in his normal clothes, but that’s clearly not happening when Chanhee’s the one hosting.

The theme had been “Wild life,” and honestly, Hyunjae can’t think of anything to wear. Was he supposed to expect everyone going to the party to be dressed like some kind of furry because that totally wasn’t his thing. Like imagine if that really happened, Chanhee would be a total closeted furry. Hyunjae shakes his head, but the issue now was what was he going to wear?

He simply didn’t have the time to run to the costume stores at the mall to find something. Volleyball practice would have only ended an hour before and Hyunjae wanted to take the time to freshen up properly with an actual shower before heading over to the party. But even further, It wasn’t like he wanted to find a costume either because he’s pretty sure that anything else would either look to immature and tacky for his taste.

“Chanhee, I would love to go to the party you’re hosting, but I don’t have anything to wear.”

“What do you mean there’s nothing to wear? There’s so many ways to be creative!”

If only the other didn’t decide on such a wacky dress-code this year. But it was hard to say. Chanhee was always unpredictable when it came to fashion which the other cared a lot. Hyunjae would agree in that Chanhee was quite forward with the clothes he wore, mixing feminine pieces with more masculine ones creating a more androgynous look. But what’s with “Wild-life?” Both he and Chanhee were more like the prey in actuality than predator at all.

“Like what? T-Rex costumes?”

Hyunjae snorts. It’s a poor example but that’s honestly all that popped to mind other than animal-style onesies (although that’s probably appropriate and comfortable too). Hyunjae would rather get a decent costume to impress. It was after all, the only few times he was able to hang out with his friends when he wasn’t occupied with other volleyball practice, midterms and biology courses. Being the team captain, he was often too occupied communicating information between his other team players and the coach. It’s surprisingly busy, even when it’s off season.

“If you don’t want to find one then I’ll help you find one. But you can’t back-out after.”

“Yea, that’ll be okay.”

Hyunjae nods. Anything would do. He would wear anything that would allow him fit Chanhee’s dress code for the party. It just didn’t occur to him how creative Chanhee could be though. Hyunjae definitely misses that quick and sly grin that pop’s up on the other’s features before the other continues on about his day.

“Be excited!”

——

Before the party, Chanhee had Changmin drop off his costume. It’s much lighter than he expected and Hyunjae thinks that it’s probably something interesting. There’s a messy scribbled note along with a wig and a couple other things that just looks black to Hyunjae. But much to his surprise, there’s a small, white, furry pompom tail on it and it’s also attached to something else.

_Have fun! ;) You will thank me - Chanhee_

Something about the costume tells Hyunjae that it’s not usual at all, and although he’s probably not a furry at this point, the black bunny headband with one ear bent clearly tells him that he’s being a freaking, sexy bunny to the party. There’s something about it that feels embarrassing as fuck and even though Hyunjae was pretty open to wearing anything, this did make him somewhat question his masculinity despite him being super gay. But of course, only his friends knew that. Everyone else on campus would have never considered him to be so, perhaps bi-sexual, but definitely not gay.

“What the actual fuck? I’m a Playboy bunny?”

That was so unexpected and kind of kinky. Hyunjae slips on the fishnet tights before the black velvet bodysuit. It thankfully manages to cover his butt and the bustier of the sleeves surprisingly make his wide shoulders less so making him a bit more petite. Everything else, including wearing the bunny headband is going fine until he sees exactly what the pompom is.

Is it a regular pompom? Definitely not. A gag joke? Possibly. Was it part of his costume? Yes, and what was it? A fucking anal plug. How the heck did Chanhee?! Either way, he would have to wear it because otherwise, he wouldn’t have a tail to complete his look, and that’s not cute.

Hyunjae turns around to face his mirror. His legs were looking long and lean in the black high heels Chanhee managed to find and the brunette wig, plus the lipstick, made him look feminine enough. He practically was in drag, but apparently, Hyunjae was feminine enough to pass off as a girl and not as a drag queen. Everything else looked pretty snatched except for the missing to touch

The small white circular tail which ended up being an actual butt plug. Fuck, was he going to be in so much trouble tonight.

He looks at the clock. There wasn’t much time left before the party. Hyunjae slides his bodysuit down and grabs the lube. If he was going to get fucked tonight, which was a possibility, he might as well prepare himself. Hyunjae squeezes a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and preps himself. He’s surprised when he finds his stockings already prepared with an open hole already at his anus. How freaky and convenient.

It’s a couple fingers in before Hyunjae grabs the small, cute fluffy tail attached to an anal plug and shoves it inside him. Hyunjae looks at the mirror. It’s gross and awkward to see himself prepare himself and even more so when he has to make sure that the tail sticks through his black, velvet jumpsuit. Hyunjae carefully tugs at the butt plug, careful not to pull it out, but just enough so that it added enough volume to his behind. The plug itself is fine enough, but it’s definitely not enough to keep Hyunjae satisfied. He just hopes that people won’t realize at the party tonight.

“I can’t believe you came!”

Chanhee’s laughing as he opens the door. He had been hiding his costume under a beige trench coat because otherwise, he would definitely be getting some looks on the street. Hyunjae grimaces as the other takes his wool coat to hang on the coat rack. The sudden lost of his outer layer makes him feel a bit less warm than intended and it really doesn’t help when what he’s wearing is practically on the same level as lingerie (not that’s he’s ever thought about wearing that stuff because he certainly doesn’t have the room to fill in his chest). The other’s not quite drunk but somewhat buzzed already just from drinking. It was 11 PM already when Hyunjae had arrived and honestly, he didn’t expect himself to be that busy. He had a class that finished at nine, and then there was him grabbing dinner, studying a bit for an upcoming test and now, here he was a tad bit late. But that’s okay. The place was already filled with people and Hyunjae can’t wait for the party to kick in. There were already some interesting costumes, from furry animals included to actual plastic-blow up animal costumes (like the T-Rex) he was mentioning and etc.

“And what are you supposed to be?”  
“A cat of course.”

Hyunjae shakes his head. The other had so much fun preparing his costume and the other had just decided to wear a lame black cat costume. Yes, because black stray cats were definitely wild. Hyunjae himself, considered nothing he was wearing tonight to be modest at all. Not that he was a total prude or anything but still.

“Get some drinks! Go have fun and turn some heads! I can bet you that you’ll find a sexy boy toy tonight!” Chanhee gently pats his tail. “Go get some!”

Hyunjae flushes as he pushes Chanhee away to shut the other up. Chanhee touching his tail just made the plug in his butt move and it made him sensitive. Thankfully, the other’s boyfriend, Younghoon was there to take care of him. But even Younghoon had given him surprisingly looks because yes, Hyunjae gets the best costume each year, and this year was no different.

“That’s a fun costume! Especially the tail. Looks quite realistic with your costume and I’m surprised that you even managed to pull it off. You look like a really hot girl.”

Younghoon’s chuckle sends Hyunjae a laugh. As if, he could actually look like a girl when he was probably towering over pretty much everyone else with those heels when he was already over 180cm tall without those tall shoes.

“Thanks!” Hyunjae’s super relieved that Younghoon, unlike Chanhee is respectful and doesn’t go to touch it. Each touch of the tail provoked his insides and made Hyunjae feel wobbly and self-conscious.

But Chanhee, clearly didn’t have a filter when buzzed and although he did come to the party expecting a good time, getting laid wasn’t something that had to happen. Besides, Chanhee was awfully onto his sex life as the other always complained that he needed to get laid. It’s not that Hyunjae doesn’t agree, it’s just that he doesn’t have enough time perhaps and hook-ups weren’t really his things. Him wearing that little annoying anal plug inside of him, wasn’t going to change his mind. But his costume although catching a few hoots and stares from others, doesn’t really put Hyunjae in a difficult spot. Yes, his friends had petted his tail and complimented his butt a few times especially Kevin but other than that it’s been good so far. Hyunjae’s having a good time but not quite enough to put his guard down. He’s been asked out by some drunkards a couple times already and it’s just really awkward telling people that he’s a dude and not some supermodel even though he probably looks like one with his small his waist and long legs.

“Go get us some drinks hyung!”

Their circle had been playing spin the bottle and although it’s a lame game, Hyunjae honestly just want out. There was no point doing some weird dares that had him making out with his friends because it wasn’t like he was into them either when half his friend group were already dating each other or some other people.

“I’ll be right back.”

Hyunjae makes sure to be keep on a calm face when he stands up. The butt plug moves once again and he’s sure at this point, his insides were just throbbing to the lack of stimulation received from the anal plug in him but enough in that it was spreading him open inside. It’s a mistake though because the moment he heads to the kitchen hoping that it’ll just be him alone, it isn’t.

Chanhee’s party gathers all kinds of crowds and although Hyunjae’s group mainly had a few art majors and dance majors, he still finds himself gawking when he spots campus hottie, Juyeon in the kitchen as well. It’s a rare occurrence seeing the other at parties. But that’s also because Hyunjae probably gets too drunk to remember anything too so seeing the other here tonight just intrigues him.

-

“Don’t mind me.” Hyunjae winces as his heels briefly get tangled as he holds onto the kitchen table for support. After some time, Hyunjae regrets putting his feet in some small, narrow shoes as he was now feeling the throb. Kudos to all those girls and anyone else that could stand wearing in them for that long.

“You doing okay?”

  
“Yea, I’m fine. Thanks.”

Hyunjae tries not to stare at Juyeon’s face. It’s hard not to when the other’s in such a hot costume because the other’s dressed as a were-wolf or wolf perhaps. Juyeon’s shirtless wearing only a bow-tie around his neck and some brown slacks paired with some derby shoes. The other’s hair is styled so that it gives off something like ears and Juyeon’s wearing glasses sporting that “nerdy-hot” look. Hyunjae’s never seen the other wearing anything like this other than the jersey he sees whenever he attends a few basketball games.

There’s a made-up rivalry from the gossip spread through campus. The saying that the two hottest boys at school didn’t like each other was all false. There was no such thing of rivalry even though they were on two separate sport teams: volleyball and basketball. Furthermore, Hyunjae’s never really bothered meeting other people than those he already knew in his friend group or from volleyball. Therefore, he’s never known Juyeon enough to judge other than the other’s god tier visuals. The slightly taller one was lean and taut with muscles in all the right places plus a blessed visual all over. God was clearly playing biases in pouring into his mixing bowl.

“A bunny, huh?”

Hyunjae watches carefully as Juyeon comes closer. It catches him off-guard as Hyunjae could smell the other’s woody and expensive cologne. It smells really good and although Hyunjae’s only had a couple of drinks, he still thinks that the other smells too alluring.

“What are you? A wolf?”  
“Yes I am.”

The nod the Juyeon gives has Hyunjae trying to back away. Since when was the other this close to his face and why was the other staring at him as if he really was going to eat him? What can you expect for Hyunjae when he goes to a Halloween party in a bunny suit (fancily clad) to only meet a hot, predator wolf in the kitchen? To obviously become devoured. The other’s intense gaze is so strong that Hyunjae swears that Juyeon could probably see past his soul.

“I need to go!”

Hyunjae makes the excuse to escape but unfortunately, fate has other plans. His legs give out the moment he’s about to walk away and he swears, that this was really not an appropriate timing to have numb leg right now. Especially, when he’s trying to get away from Juyeon who’s making him feel too many things and thoughts all at once. Hyunjae expects a fall but he feels hands protectively clinging onto his waist and lower back and Hyunjae only wishes he wasn’t here.

“Shit! I’m so sorry!” Hyunjae gulps. His hands automatically fall onto the other’s chest for support and Hyunjae could definitely feel how hard the other’s muscles are under his touch. God, was he putting himself into so much trouble. His ears were already burning and Hyunjae’s sure that he’s made a big fool of himself flushing red on his face as he’s been so socially awkward just now. He literally was “Bambi” with his clumsy long legs, doe-eyes but in a bunny costume. Hyunjae could have never imagined himself living up to such standards.

It’s one thing if other people saw them, and another for Hyunjae because his poor heart could barely handle this. Some part of him wants to brush Juyeon off and tell him thanks and apologize because also, this was just a rare opportunity for him to even find some eye-candy to look at, nonetheless touching one.

There’s a brief silence.

“I don’t know why it is, but you’re making this so hard for me.”

Juyeon’s husky whisper tickles his ear. Hyunjae looks up surprised and confused but notices how Juyeon looks concerned. There’s still only the two of them in the kitchen now and the silence in the small room away from the crowd was increasing the tension between them.

“Are you- Hyunjae’s face warps into one of even greater embarrassment, “flirting with me?”

“I don’t know if you’re doing this on purpose or this is really just you being yourself but you’re really tempting me. If the big bad wolf wanted to devour you, would you let him?”

Juyeon’s eyes turn dark as he only continues to stare at him. Hyunjae’s brain can’t think otherwise but nod. It wouldn’t be boring if he spent the next couple of minutes with Juyeon and he also wouldn’t have to attend back to his friends’ lame drinking games right now. There really was nothing to lose. Chanhee did tell him to have fun.

.

Hyunjae thinks that maybe they’re going to kiss. Maybe, Juyeon would throw him over the shoulder or have them move together somewhere else like to a guest room in this gigantic house, but no. What Juyeon does takes him in for a greater surprise and Hyunjae has never had an experience like this before. Juyeon shuts the door, quickly turning off the lights and locking the kitchen as he moves them both to other side of the island where the fridge was blocking anyone from seeing anything. Only the light from the moon shone in through the window and in the darkness, Juyeon pins his back against the wall and there’s only a few seconds before Hyunjae could register what’s happening.

“ _Fuck baby, you’ve been teasing me all night long._ _Did you notice all the looks you were having tonight, looking like a super-model tonight? Because I’ve been wanting you all night and you didn’t even come my way until just now._ ”

There’s a small groan when Hyunjae’s hands go to feel the other’s abs even more as they make out. Hyunjae could taste a bit of the alcohol the other’s having but Hyunjae knows he tastes sweet. He’s been having Pina Colada the entire night that Chanhee had especially reserved just for him and Hyunjae smirks at the thought of him tasting so delicious. They break the heated kiss when Hyunjae stops for the air and Juyeon immediately goes for biting down his neck leaving hickeys that Hyunjae knows will not go away for at least two weeks.

"Are we going to-

Juyeon shuts him with another kiss.

“ _You’re all mine tonight._ ” Hyunjae squirms a little when when Juyeon’s big hands touch him everywhere. The other ends up trailing his hands down his back towards his thin waist before at his butt where he feels Juyeon’s hands groping him before tugging at the bunny tail plug that Hyunjae’s forgotten about. He squirms immediately, his throat caught by surprise moaning when he feels the tug of the plug pushing in and out of him. He was feeling _so_ _sensitive_.

“Juyeon! I’m wearing a-

Maybe it’s because Juyeon’s too strong, he ends up pulling the tail out of his velvet costume and Hyunjae moans out loud at the sudden discomfort from the loss of the plug inside of him. No one was supposed to know, and even though the plug was part of his costume, Hyunjae honestly didn’t expect anyone to figure that out so soon.

“Baby, you prepped yourself before coming to the party? That’s so hot.”

Juyeon seems to show no care in the rest of his costume when he flips Hyunjae over so that he’s facing the wall and it’s so fast that Hyunjae doesn’t even have a time to react until he feels fingers plunging inside of him.

“Uuuuhhhhnnn.” His heat scorches as its pushed open and Hyunjae knows that there’s more than just one finger inside of him.

Juyeon’s long slicked fingers push into him sparing no time to waste as the transition from two fingers to three and then four only has Hyunjae arching his back for more. His ears can only hear the shameless wanton moans that resonate loudly in the room and the small words of encouragement from Juyeon for taking his fingers so well. The other scissoring him reaches places that Hyunjae could never imagine feeling as his hole continues to clench tightly against the other’s fingers.

“I’m going to eat you out.”

Hyunjae groans at the lost of the immense stretch from the other’s long hands. He wanted something in him and the loss of fingers has him crying out for more. His wishes are immediately granted when he feels the wet slobber of tongue against him as Juyeon digs his tongue into his wet cavern. Hyunjae legs buckle from the impact. He's physically shaking and there's nothing but his own hands pressed against the wall that's still supporting him. Juyeon’s hands are amazing but the other’s mouth was just as good. The other constantly nips at his sensitive rim and Hyunjae’s body automatically beckons forward as Hyunjae tries his best in maintaining his balance in his black patent stilettos after Juyeon’s nudged his legs wide open. Hyunjae's never felt more dirty and exposed.

“Juyeon, more!”

Hyunjae feels his own dick rubbing against the wall as he can’t do anything about it. The other hadn’t even bothered to strip off his costume other than removing his bunny tail but Hyunjae could feel it. His cock is sore and swollen threatening to burst with pre-cum, already at it’s tip making himself feel wet against the costume already and Juyeon’s just happily licking him down, as the other was under him busily caressing his legs up and down. The other certainly knew how to make him feel good. It doesn’t take him long for Hyunjae to cum inside his bodysuit as Hyunjae finds his legs giving out, his eyes seeing stars and him moaning so hard he swears he was going to cum.

“Fuck! I came! I can’t Juyeon- Hyunjae feels so sensitive. He was so worked up on everything Juyeon was giving him that he came apart so easily. The other had been assaulting his hole for too long and Hyunjae thinks that’s all he wants for the next few minutes. More.

“You’re so sensitive, angel.”

Juyeon switches back to prodding a long finger back inside of him and Hyunjae throws back a groan. The other was playing with him now making Hyunjae squirm. He was getting impatient and Hyunjae lets out a whine.

“Juyeon, put it in already!”

Hyunjae juts his hips out hoping that Juyeon could take the hint.

“Are you sure?”  
“Just give it to me!”

Hyunjae hears Juyeon mutter a low “ _you’re so needy babe_ ” when the other manhandles him once more. He’s pinned down face first onto the kitchen island with the other’s knee nudging him and Hyunjae doesn’t mind. He really does not when he’s already had his orgasm and his body already feeling like jelly. The other could mark him all he want and Hyunjae would let him. Right now, all he wanted was pleasure and if he could, he would want them to last long enough that they could potentially go for a round two.

“I’m going to put it in.”

Juyeon holds onto him carefully but Hyunjae still winces. The other had stretched him so well already yet it was still so painful. The other long and thick cock had his insides squeezing against the other tightly and this can’t compare to the sad, tiny anal plug inside of him. The other grunts due to his tightness as the other sinks his entire cock in and when Hyunjae finally manages to relaxes with still a bit squirming still from being stretched so open, Juyeon thrusts in. There’s sweat on his forehead and abdomen and Hyunjae can’t see anything against the table but feel the stretch over and over in his hole. It burns so good and Hyunjae could only think of how glad he is to be in this sexy playboy bunny costume that Chanhee had given him. Not only did he have one of the best costumes, he also got the hottest fuck of his life.

“You’re still so tight!” Juyeon hisses has he continues to plunge deeper inside of him.

Hyunjae bites down on his lip. The other was just big and knew how to work his hips. Each snap the other gave slapped against his butt and Hyunjae was moaning away. If Juyeon considered him a slut, he’ll take it. He’ll gladly be a whore for the other if it mean the other releasing all pent-up tension, stress, and just having fucking fabulous sex with Juyeon when the other could pound into him just so sweet and hard. The other’s cock touches his sweet spot each time and it only keeps Hyunjae from arching his back. Juyeon was practically fucking onto him like a sex doll and Hyunjae was loving every bit of it. The other’s grasp on Hyunjae hips steady him against the table and Hyunjae can’t even move. Anything from tonight would be enough to bruise tomorrow, his hole would ache in pain tomorrow and Hyunjae doesn’t even know what are the possibilities of him waking up anything else less than sore. Would he even be able to walk?

“I want to see your pretty face.”

Hyunjae looks at the other as he switches to the front and Juyeon moves him so that he’s on top of the kitchen island. Hyunjae’s already lost it by now. He doesn’t know how he looks so sweaty in his black bodysuit and his face expressing into all kinds of “oooohs,” and “aaahhhs.” He’s just that fucked out and Juyeon takes the opportunity to grab his legs that were wrapped against the other’s shirtless torso to holding them up so that Hyunjae’s almost doing the splits. How kinky. The other wanted to stretch him out even wider then he already was. At this point, Hyunjae complies to whatever. He can’t feel anything but the numbness from all that pleasure he’s having. He can’t think.

“ _You like that? Me fucking you so hard that you can’t even think?_ ”

Juyeon grabs for his thin ankles and Hyunjae sees the other swearing as the other’s large hands are capable of grabbing his entire ankle. Was the circumference that small? Hyunjae didn't know. The other throws his long, slender legs past the shoulders and Hyunjae drinks in the sight of a hot Juyeon all topless with his pants shrugged off thrusting into him. The other’s forehead is barely coated with any bead of sweet and his eyes still looking at him and his muscled arms holding onto him. Hyunjae’s really landed the jackpot tonight. He couldn’t have thought of another way to have more fun at the party than hooking up with Juyeon for Halloween. The other was so demanding and bossy during sex but Hyunjae liked it. The other taking control and him just experiencing everything else.

Hyunjae senses the other’s about to cum as the other breaks the rhythm of thrusting inside of him. Instead, the other just pounds into him deep inside and Hyunjae tries to clench his hole so that the other could get the release he was chasing.

“ _Baby, I’m going to cum!”_

The cum is released inside of him and it’s a whole load. It feels sopping wet inside without a condom inside of him and although Hyunjae’s considered having a sex with a condom before, he thinks he likes it the way the other’s cum fills him up to the brim threatening to spill out. Juyeon pulls out with a groan. Hyunjae watches as the cum inside of him drips out onto the kitchen island and onto his thighs.

“That was amazing. Can we-” Hyunjae breathes out finally after he’s able to actually speak comprehensibly. The entire time, had had just been moaning his head off like a slut he was and it only dawns onto him that people could probably hear his moans just based off how load he was. Juyeon shuts him up and comes closer for a kiss. It’s much sweeter and more gentle than the heated make-out session they were having earlier and Hyunjae smiles into it. He didn’t peg Juyeon to be the type to be more sweet after sex.

“Could we stay like this for a while? I’ll clean you up, I swear. It’s just I want to have you close for a bit, if you don’t mind.”

Hyunjae laughs. The other’s hugging him keeping him warm as both of them barely had anything to keep them warm from their costumes alone. Juyeon had been so dominant just now during sex but now he was so gentle and comforting. The other rubs tiny circles against his body and Hyunjae caves into the comfort of Juyeon’s fingers touching him.

“I don’t mind, this is nice. But could you have your cock in me?”

Hyunjae can’t believe the bold words he just blurted out. There was no filter after sex for him, and he just didn’t expect himself to say what he was thinking. Juyeon is clearly open up to idea of cock-warming as the other smirks and puts his dick inside of him. Hyunjae’s still sensitive and although the other’s cock had gone soft by now, it still throbs inside of him keeping some of the cum inside him at bay from leaking out. It’s probably not a wise decision to let the cum stay inside him, but Hyunjae can’t find a reason not to why the other’s still warm against him as they’re still being intimate.

“Would you want to do this again?”

Juyeon’s breath tickles against Hyunjae neck. He was already so sensitive already and the other could still affect him like this. Hyunjae’s absolutely defenceless against the other. He feels the other smirking as Juyeon suddenly decides to thrust into him without a warning and Hyunjae bites down a groan. Fuck, the other was already hard and they just had kitchen sex. How kinky. He can't do this. His brain can't make sense of this. 

“My bedroom’s just upstairs. No one will notice. I would love to fuck you again if you let me, sweetheart.”

Hyunjae agrees. There's nothing quite like the support of a mattress compared to the hard, stone support of a kitchen island. 

.

Maybe it’s because Hyunjae’s too weak. Physically and mentally because he doesn’t have a bit left of resolve in his body to go against Juyeon. Or maybe, he’s just whipped even though it’s their first official interaction. The other stuffs the furry plug back inside his butt after Juyeon shoves his dick back into his pants. He ends up princess-style carrying Hyunjae, who’s so light for his height, and there really aren't any glances when everyone else is so far away from the kitchen. The hallway leads up to the staircase towards the other bedrooms and Juyeon's ends up at the very end of the hallway.

Inside the other’s room, it is everything that Hyunjae had predicted. A large king size bed for the other’s height, a decent sized room with a desk on the side and other miscellaneous bits here there, it’s what a guy’s bedroom is like.

“Are we going to have rough sex again or could we take it slower this time?”

“Do you want it slow?” Juyeon murmurs near his neck once more as the he pushes Hyunjae down onto the soft covers. Hyunjae closes his eyes as the other’s hands finds their way into holding his hands as more kisses are littered down his body.

“I’ll have whatever you want, baby.” Juyeon’s reply gives Hyunjae the tingles. The other had so many sides to him that he never expected, but what was he expecting from the other anyways? They’ve only really interacted tonight, and Hyunjae isn’t sure what Juyeon wants them to be at the end of this.

“ _Then, I just want you._ ”

Hyunjae helps Juyeon out of the other’s trousers as the other helps him just the same in removing the uncomfortable and now dirty with cum, velvet-black one-piece off his body only keeping he stocking on his body. Hyunjae feels more free already without something cinching him in the waist.

“You’re beautiful. Why didn’t I find you earlier?” Earlier? What could Juyeon possibly mean. Hyunjae pays no mind to it as just relishes in the other’s touches him again once more. Each touch felt hot against his skin and they hadn’t even gone back to fucking yet.

But when Juyeon thrusts in, Hyunjae’s reminded of their earlier session once more as the other bottoms out in him before pulling out to pound in again. The groans don’t stop. Hyunjae’s still moaning loudly hoping that no others could hear him (neighbours included). The other was relentless as Juyeon continues to thrust into his sore and red hole. They were fucking into the morning now as Hyunjae comes undone from Juyeon fucking and pinning him down in the bed. Hyunjae clutches onto the sheets. He can't feel anything but bliss. 

“ _Baby, please!_ ”

Hyunjae sobs as his hands are entwined with Juyeon’s larger one. He was now riding the other’s big cock swerving his hips before sitting himself down and it just amazed him how good it felt. Like this was what sex was. The immense pleasure that everyone raves about that make sex that addicting, Hyunjae thinks he feels it with Juyeon. His hole was just swallowing up the other’s cock constantly and it made Hyunjae feel proud how capable and wonderful his body could be taking the other again and again.

“ _Fuck, I’m so close! Arrggh, I love your cock! I’m your only cockslut!_ ”

Juyeon helps too, changing the angle of his hips as the other continues to drop down onto his cock. The sound of slapping resonates with each drop and Juyeon’s never seen anything more beautiful. Hyunjae falling apart right in front of him in just his own skin. The other was usually so shy and quiet whenever Juyeon saw him and he’s never had the chance to properly talk to the attractive boy. Now that he has, they were having mind-blowing sex and Juyeon would love it to continue. Hyunjae’s release, spurts onto his own chest like pearl drops as it decorates his pale body glistening in the darkness. It’s clearly not enough for Juyeon to stop now. If Hyunjae was a drug, then he's addicted. The other's pale skin was now covered in red marks and the image of Hyunjae all tired and fucked out turned Juyeon on so much. The other only let out breathy moans at this point but that was nothing quite like it. 

“Let me take you in the shower. I can’t do this with you.”  
“Like what?”

Hyunjae doesn’t know what he’s doing other than knowing that he’s pleasing Juyeon plenty, as much as the other was filling him up so good. What were his limbs for anymore? 

“Let me fuck you in the shower.”

It’s wet and steamy inside the glass walls inside the shower as Hyunjae feels the wet and cold glass against his skin as the other continues to plunge inside of him. They’ve been going for three rounds at this point, and Hyunjae swears that he literally won’t be able to walk tomorrow. Chanhee, would be so proud (and amused).

From behind, Hyunjae’s hole basically has molded into the perfect fit for Juyeon as his hole opens wide enough for the other to slot his dick into him. Over and over again. Juyeon has cummed inside of Hyunjae two times already and he’s determined to make it three. He can’t get rid of the sight of the other’s red butt cheeks with cum coming out of the other’s hole leaking down onto the other’s nice legs. Hyunjae's already pressed so nicely against the glass of his shower that there's no need to hold back. The thought only made his dick harder as he rubs against the other more harshly now. They had sweet sex earlier, and now, he wanted to tear the other down like he had at the start. Hyunjae’s moans were too sweet to not be heard, even if it meant the other couldn’t talk the next day. Juyeon would still want him.

“Juyeon! I can’t! I’m going to break! I swear if you-

Juyeon cums once more and it spurts out of Hyunjae’s hole as it trickles out onto the other’s legs. The hot water in the shower does its job in rinsing the cum off their bodies and Juyeon presses a kiss down the other’s back. He gently scrubs Hyunjae down with soap as the other was still super sensitive all over.

“Baby, you’ve done so well for me.”

Juyeon’s finger goes into his hole to clean out the rest of his cum. Hyunjae’s not certain, but he does think that at some point, some cum might have already reached his stomach by now and if he was a girl, he would have definitely gotten pregnant. Hyunjae bites his lip, he was thinking way too much now.

The shower ends smoothly with them washing their hair and Hyunjae borrowing the other’s clothes for the night. Juyeon blow dries his hair for him as maybe it’s because Hyunjae, too fucked out, tired and sleepy to care anymore. What were the boundaries for hooking up again? Hyunjae doesn't remember if there were any if you ended up having the best fuck of your life. They had been going at it for a couple hours now and if there’s anything to do about their it, their stamina had to be accounted.

Usually, Hyunjae wouldn’t ever stay. He’s never had a hook up like this with anyone fucking him anywhere else (other than the bedroom just once unlike tonight with three separate rooms and moods). It’ll be interesting tomorrow but he’ll figure it out. Tonight had just been too eventful: the chances of meting Juyeon at a party, them having sex, the best sex ever, and Hyunjae falling asleep in the other’s warm arms under the covers.

“Good morning.”

Hyunjae wakes up to the sound of a hot, low-tone voice in his ear and a hand at his waist. It definitely feels sore down there and he remembers what happened last night. The fucking in the kitchen, the bedroom and in the private shower. All of it in detail.

“Should I leave now?” Hyunjae grimaces at the thought. It’s kind of early still and he’s too sore to move. He just wants to sleep in. The blinds are still closed and he has no intentions of leaving the comfortable bed just yet.

“Or could you be mine? Like actually? I know I’m doing this the wrong way, but I honestly really like you.” Juyeon’s words take him in for a surprise and it doesn’t take long before there’s a grin on Hyunjae’s face. There are questions of how, when, where, but right now wasn’t the time. Hyunjae needed sleep.

“I hope you won’t get mad, but Chanhee honestly helped me a bit in having me try to talk to you last night.”

"Chanhee? Choi Chanhee? The bunny costume too?"

Hyunjae can’t believe Chanhee was behind all of this and including the bunny costume just so that the other could make a move on him. He’s low-key mad at Chanhee, but also impressed because Juyeon’s been his secret crush for the longest time now and Chanhee actually had magic to make it work. As if he hadn’t rambled on about Juyeon to Chanhee the other definitely knew his wishes and now they were coming true.

Juyeon at least has the decency to be honest. His ears are turning red and Hyunjae looks at them pleased. The other definitely did like what he was wearing last night.

“That wasn’t my idea but Chanhee’s. But you looked really good last night. I still have it in my mind."

That’s enough. Hyunjae would take it as it is. Juyeon still liked him either way.

“Fine, I’ll be yours because I like you too." Hyunjae pauses. He's too happy, but he doesn't want Juyeon to know. "I hope you had a happy halloween trick-a-treating down on me last night, big boy.”

“I definitely did, you're super sweet.”

Juyeon plants a kiss on Hyunjae’s lips as Hyunjae fights the struggle to blush. He snuggles closer towards the source of heat in bed and now, his new boyfriend. Who knew Halloween this year would land him a boyfriend? He certainly didn’t.

_Choi Chanhee! I can't believe you!_

_Be thankful you ungrateful hyung! >;)_

**Author's Note:**

> Lol yea, I don't know but I hope your Halloween goes well!


End file.
